


Young and Beautiful

by LadyJ_Booknerd



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJ_Booknerd/pseuds/LadyJ_Booknerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old work that I'm posting here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mori was a member of The Host Club, he was always by Honey's side, everyday but lately he has been distracted by a young lady in almost all his classes,in Math class he sits right next to her, he is very shy and doesn't say a word. He has never felt in love, it's very new to him, he's afraid.

That girl that he's always looking at, drives him insane, she's very adorable, pretty, gorgeous, beautiful. There is so many good things he has observed of her. He loves how she experiments with her making different hairstyles, her style is so different from the others, he has a big crush on her and he's afraid of telling her . It wasn't because of the Host Club, it was because he was afraid of telling her and getting rejected. He remembered the fist time she walked in the host club, she turned around and headed out the door but Tamaki stopped her, she smiled at him and accepted the rose but she still left saying she just needed some peace and quiet. Of course Tamaki told her she can go whenever she wanted. She just smiled and never returned

Mori snapped out of his daydream, when the fangirls, as he puts it, came in sitting down with each host member, honey was stuffing his face with cake, Tamaki was charming the girls, making them excited, the twins, those shady twins, were at it again, the dramatic act making the girls faint, Kyoya was busy typing away, Haruhi was serving coffee. Yup, it was all normal, like always, he was getting tired of the same girls, he just wanted to talk to that girl. That's all he wanted, that's all he thought about.

He stood up and went up to Haruhi, he never asks for favors but he really wanted to talk to her. Haruhi looked up and smiled.

"Hey Mor-senpai, do you need anything?" she asked.

He nodded. "Can I ask you a favor?" he gulped.

"Of course." Hauruhi smiled up at him. He was tall, very tall.

"Can we speak outside?" he started to walk out the door. Hauruhi followed him out the door and closed it behind her. How was he going to put it. "Haruhi, I need you to deliver this letter to someone, you know her since you walk home with her."

Haruhi has never heard him speak that much, it was a record. "Of course Mori-senpai, I will giver her the letter." she smiled at him. "you like her don't you." she giggled. "It's sweet."

Mori blushed. "Please just give it to her," he pulled out the letter out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Thank you."

"No problem."

Meanwhile in the Music Room, the other hosts noticed that Mori was missing, along with Haruhi.

Tamaki was having a heart attack. "WHERE'S MY LITTLE GIRL!?" he paced around like a mad man.

"Relax boss." said the twins.

"She went outside with Mori." said Kyoya.

Haruhi and Mori walked in. Mori had a red face and Haruhi had a smile on her face. Tamaki being Tamaki took it the wrong way and started to rant and making up things.

Well by now you are wondering who the girl is, well that girl is someone special to Mori which he likes you a lot. You are a God to him, a treasure, a diamond, well you know what I mean.

THAT GIRL IS YOU :)

You:

You were walking down the hall towards the music room, you never thought you will do something like that, that day you had your hair like a women in the 1920's, the make up suited you, it brings colors to your eyes.

"Here goes nothing." you mumbled.

You like Mori a lot, he was very cute, you knew he liked you by the way he blushes and stutters. He might be tall and scary but in your eyes he was something that the Gods made. He's cute, adorable, sexy, gorgeous. You also blushed when he would smile at you, just thinking of him made you blush.

You walked to the music room, as you opened the doors, rose petals flew out, you were in awe of them. They were beautiful.

"Welcome." said a blonde boy. The same one you took the rose from the first time you came.

When you saw Mori your heart started to race and started to blush a bright red.


	2. Fall In Love

Mori and you made brief contact before turning your attention to Haruhi. You gave her a smile.

"Just wonder if you're coming with me." you went up to her.

Haruhi grabbed her book bag and nodded. "See you later," she waved.

"Where are you going," cried Tamaki.

"Yeah where," the twins but in.

The brunette sighed. "With my friend of course, we have a lot to catch on and I don't want it to be too late."

Honey came up to you."You're Haru-chan's friend?" he asked. "You're pretty."

You chuckled and nodded. "I am!"

Kyoya stepped in. "You don't seem like a commoner." he stated.

You shook your head and laughed. "A commoner?" you giggled more. "I may not be a commoner but I'm not rich either."

So this were Haurhi's friends.

"Well we have to go," Haruhi grabbed your hand and started to drag you away.   
"Bye," you waved.

You felt Mori's gaze on you. "See you all around." You followed Haruhi out the door. She was almost running. "Slow down would you."

That day you ran away with haruhi to get away from Mori because you couldn't face him, you were going to tell him but you gave up the idea and went him regretting it. The courage wasn't there no matter how much you pushed yourself you couldn't do it, plus he will say no to you to. He has done it to other girls before and many left crying, you had no chance with him.

Day after day you ignored him giving him the cold shoulder, maybe if you ignored him, those feelings would go away for good it was just a temporary thing with him.

You walked out of the school exhausted, you just wanted to get home, take a shower, do some homework, eat, have a cup of hot chocolate and curl up on your favorite chair to read a book. How that sounded great.

"(L/N)!" a male voice shouted.

Keep on walking, ignore him. I'm in no mood to talk to any one I just want to get the hell out of here. You kept on walking ignoring the person.

You were stopped by a blonde boy. He had the brightest smile, which didn't impress you. "Yes Suoh, what do you need?"

He smiled. "You ran away the other day and I was wondering why? We didn't do anything that made you uncomfortable." he asked.

You sighed. "I was there for a minute and it's none of your business why I left." you snapped.

The blonde looked hurt and started to whine. "You don't like the Host Club," he wailed. "Why?"

"Tamaki go away." you shoved him.

"But (F/N)."

You smacked your finger on his lips. " Shut up Tamaki, you're giving me a headache."

Ever since you and Haruhi have been spending time together you would always bump into Tamaki and the twins often.

The Host Club was right behind you laughing silently.

"You're so mean to me." he wailed.

You walked away from the annoying blonde who was on the floor crying by now. A male voice stopped you. "(F/N), can we talk?" Mori asked.

Him, he wants to talk I thought he knew by now that I didn't want to talk to him. You know that your heart was saying something else. You nodded. "Okay." this was it, he was going to tell you that he didn't like you. I'm so...... not ready.

You two walked down the schools halls until the host club wasn't visible. He stopped in front of you having his back to you. "Mori-kun?" you questioned.

"I'm sorry-" he sighed. "I know that you have been ignoring me lately even if we don't speak to each other often you're always sitting right beside me."

you hung your head. "Mori-kun if you are going to reject me just say so. I know that you will because I've seen you do it to other girls before."

Mori turned to you. "I like you," he stated. A tint of pink was on his cheeks. "You understand my responsibility as a host and as Honey's protector."

You smiled. "It means a lot to you and I know that very well and I respect it."

He looked away. "Wou- would you li- like to go on a date?" he asked by now he was blushing ten times.

Your eyes went wide. You couldn't believe that he sake you on a date, it was never imaginable. Maybe I should give it a try, he did ask me. "Alright I'll go on a date with you but in one condition."

He looked at you. "Yes?"

"We take things slow"

He nodded.

Giggling you hugged Mori around his middle. "Thank you, I thought you were going to say no and reject me. I don't want to rush things for you Mori." you pulled away. "Especially with your 'guests' in the host club."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow around 6."

"Alright, shall we head back."

He nodded and you two started to walk back to the front of the school. We just might fall in love.

\

 

Kiss kiss fall in love......................

 

 

 

\------------------------------------------

Fall In Love  
.  
.  
.   
Kiss Kiss Fall In Blood......................... get it...................


End file.
